1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hair control apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair clamp apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect securement of hair therebetween to permit control of hair during a hair setting process, and particularly in the creation of a curling procedure to effect creation of "Zulu Curls".
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hair curling procedures, particular types of curls require securement of large quantities of hair relative to one another to effect proper treatment of the hair during a curling procedure. Prior art structure has heretofore not provided for adequate clamp sizing or of inappropriate materials that are undesirably reactive with hair curling chemicals. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a polymeric clamp construction to permit engagement of large proportions of hair to permit application of various hair setting fluids thereto. Prior art curling structure for use in effecting creation of various waves is available in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,492 to Scott utilizing various permanent wave rollers for use in a hair styling procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,791 to Van Sickle sets forth a mandrel device for hair of a generally roller construction and a clamping spool relative to the roller for securement of hair.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,423 to Wajaroff sets forth a process in the permanent waving of hair utilizing a particular solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,271 to Dangio sets forth a hair curler for creation of permanent waves.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hair clamp apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the clamping of a predetermined quantity of hair in a hair setting procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.